Surat
by taetaekai
Summary: Ini bukan Fanfiction, ini bisa dibilang sih cerpen:3 sekali lagi aku ingetin ini BUKAN fanfic:( jadi kalo kalian berkenan silahkan dibaca hasil dari luapan perasaan ini huhu hope you enjoy


Sebelum baca, aku mau kasih WARNING! ini bukan FF sih masuknya, semacam cerpen mungkin ya? pokoknya ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian. maaf kalo jelek, aku pemula;( yang gasuka bisa langsung pencet tombol exit~

Selamat membaca! Hope you like it~

* * *

Suratku

Ada sebuah kisah yang mengantarkanku hingga ke titik ini. Titik dimana aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ya, kisah yang sangat menyenangkan bisa dijalani, tetapi bisa sangat terasa pedih bila didalami. Kisahku bercerita tentang seseorang yang hanya dengan hitungan detik dapat membuat jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Seseorang yang dapat membuat hariku cerah. Seseorang yang dapat membuatku terus maju tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ya, kisah ini akan bercerita tentang dia. Hanya dia.

Kisahku dengan dia mungkin tak seperti yang kalian fikirkan. Kisahku bukanlah kisah yang manis ataupun penuh keromantisan seperti kisah-kisah yang lain. Kisahku hanya sebuah goresan perasaan yang tak dapat kusampaikan. Kisah yang hanya bisa kutuangkan dalam kata-kata. Kisahku berawal dari hari dimana kami berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama, hari dimana dia dan aku berbagi udara yang sama dengannya.

Awalnya, aku pun biasa saja karena memang aku orang yang cuek. Tetapi, entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya. Dia adalah seseorang yang pendiam, mungkin menurut kalian dia adalah hanya seorang pria biasa. Ya,memang dia adalah pria biasa layaknya yang lain. Tetapi entah mengapa, dari sudutku memandang dia terlihat berbeda. Jangan tanyakan padaku apa yang membuat dirinya berbeda, aku pun tak tahu dengan jawabannya.

Apa kalian mengetahui bahwa cinta itu gila? Ya, aku mempercayai hal tersebut. Gila. Ya sangatlah gila. Kalian bisa menyebut bahwa aku memang sudah gila. Coba kalian bayangkan hanya untuk melihatnya beberapa detik aku melakukan beberapa hal gila. Seperti menunggunya di ujung lapangan untuk melihatnya datang. Duduk dipelataran kelas untuk melihatnya menghadiri kegiatan pagi. Pergi ke kantin hanya untuk berharap melihatnya. Menghafal semua kegiatan yang dia lakukan atau kegiatan apa yang dia lakukan. Keluar kelas hanya untuk berharap akan berpapasan dengannya. Bertanya kepada temannya hanya untuk bertanya tetangnya. Merasa senang saat menemukan media sosialnya. Dan masih banyak kegilaan yang kulakukan demi dia. Benarkan kataku, cinta itu gila.

Tapi aku tak menyesal melakukan hal itu. Walau hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lebih dari cukup dapat melihatnya baik-baik saja. Kalian tahu? Terkadang aku memikirkan hal ini berulang-ulang kali. Salahkah aku? Haruskah aku berhenti? Karena aku dari awal pun aku mengetahui, cinta gila ini tak akan berujung dengan akhir bahagia.

Ya bagian yang meurutku menyakitkan akan ku mulai. Bagian bahwa aku mengetahui fakta, hatimu sudah ada yang mengisi. Relung hatimu sudah terukir sebuah nama yang membuatmu tersenyum. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatmu berdebar. Sebuah melodi yang menemani harimu. Dan itu sebuah hal yang dapat membuat jantungmu bersorak karnanya.

Tapi, itu bukan aku. Sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan untukku memang. Mungkin awalnya aku hanya berfikir itu hanyalah candaan temanmu yang ingin membuatku mundur. Ya aku berifikir seperti itu. Selalu seperti itu.

Namun, tak bisa kuhindari. Persasaanku tak karuan, hatiku berkta berlawan kata dengan apa yang otakku fikirikan. Memang selalu seperti itukan? Hati dan logika akan sulit bila satu pemikiran. Hatiku selalu menanyakan, bagaimana jika semua perkataan tadi adalah sebuah fakta? Sebuah kenyataan yang memang begitu adanya. Sungguh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadaku nyeri. Sulit bagiku untuk menahan perasaan yang terus menggerogoti relung hatiku. Pemikiran untuk berhenti selalu ada dalam benakku, tapi hatiku menepisnya dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang kuanggap bisa meredakan rasa nyeri ini.

Ya, semua kulalui dengan begitu. Selalu menyemangati diri untuk tetap bertahan. Untuk tetap melihatnya dari kejauhan. Untuk tetap berdiri untuknya. Walau tempat yang kupijaki dipenuhi oleh paku-paku kepahitan yang senantiasa selalu memberi luka pada kaki yang selalu mengejarnya, pada perasaan yang selalu memilih setia, pada hati yang berharap ia akan tahu. Ya berharap ia mengetahui bahwa aku menunggunya disini. Mencoba meraihnya, mengikuti setiap jejak langkahnya, memikirkannya hingga rasanya hati ini berguncang hanya dengan mengingat namanya.

Ya segila itu aku mencintainya. Bahwa aku selalu mendambakannya, menyebut namanya disela-sela doaku. Meminta kepada Tuhan agar kau senantiasa diberi kebahagiaan. Meminta kepada Tuhan agar aku diberikan kekuatan agar dapat mencintaimu dari jauh. Memang rasanya sakit, tapi aku tak akan mengeluh. Aku akan berdiri bersama seluruh harapanku untukmu. Memeluknya erat, agar tak lepas dari genggamanku. Berharap aku dapat memberikannya nanti kepadamu nanti.

Namun, sebuah kepahitan yang paling aku takuti muncul kepermukaan. Saat ini perasaanku padamu mencapai titik puncaknya. Titik dimana aku ingin berteriak dihadapanmu, aku ingi berkata didepanmu betapa aku menyukaimu. Bereteriak apa yang membuatmu tak bisa menyadari perasaanku. Kini aku tahu alasannya.

Ya, aku disodorkan oleh sebuah kenyataan yang membuat hatiku seperti terhantam oleh sebuah batu besar yang membuatku sulit bernapas. Kenyataan yang sangat kuhindari. Aku ingin berlari karnanya, aku ingin menutup kedua telingaku, aku ingin memejamkan mataku agar aku dapat terhindar dari kenyataan yang sama sekali tak ingin aku hadapi.

Pengecut memang, aku terlalu pengecut. Hatiku ku yang selama ini ku buat selalu kuat, menjadi lemah begitu saja hanya dengan mengetahui kenyataan yang kau ucapkan. Detik pertama ketika aku menyatakan semua luapan perasaanku padamu aku merasa ringan, tetapi di detik selanjutnya aku hancur. Ya, hancur. Bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Tidak sama sekali, hanya aku berfikir akulah yang salah. Salah karena menyukaimu seperti orang gila seperti ini. Tapi, benarkah aku salah?

Tidak, kata itulah yang kau ucapkan. Takdirlah yang sudah mengaturnya, benar bukan? Tak ada yang salah dengan ini.

Mungkin memang takdir yang menuntun kita kepada jalan ini. Dari awal aku sudah menyadarinya, bahwa perasaan ini tak akan bisa berakhir dengan indah. Aku hancur memang, tapi kau tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana hancurnya aku. Hal itu wajar bukan? Hal yang wajar terjadi saat kau mengetahui bahwa kau memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama orang yang kau cintai. Hal wajar jika kau meneteskan air matamu karnanya. Tak apa, akupun tak mau memaksanya untuk bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum, walau alasan ia tersenyum tak terselip aku disana.

Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, kau tak membenciku pun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia. Kau tahu apa alasannya? Karna kau adalah bahagiaku. Aku menuliskan ini karena aku tak dapat berkata langsung kepadamu. Aku menuliskan ini untuk menumpahkan apa yang kurasakan tapi tak dapat kusampaikan. Aku menuliskannya adalah untuk menghibur diriku sendiri.

Beratkah? Tentu, ini sangatlah berat. Tetapi aku tak mau mendorong keegoisanku, aku tak mau jika harus mengikuti ego ku untuk meraihmu. Karna aku tahu, matamu tak melihatku jadi bagaimana bisa aku meraihmu? Jadi biarlah aku mencintaimu seperti ini, izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu didakam keheningan ini.

Teruntuk engkau yang tertulis dalam setiap goresan ceritaku. Untuk engkau yang selalu menjadi alasanku tersenyum. Kumohon, berbahagialah. Karna kebahagianku terletak pada dirimu. Teruslah berjalan pada pilihanmu, jangan pernah ragu. Aku disini akan terus menyelipkan namamu disela-sela doaku. Jadi kejarlah, terbanglah untuk mengejar kebahagianmu. Aku akan senantiasa tetap berdiri disini.

Maafkan aku jikalau aku masih memeluk erat perasaan ini, mungkin aku akan melepasnya nanti. Ya nanti, disaat alasannku berbahagia sudah meraih kebahagiannya.

Selesai


End file.
